


Night Flower

by Crexendo



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Pairings, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Rare Pairings, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 21:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crexendo/pseuds/Crexendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya is pissed off, Renji sometimes hates being a secretary, Kenpachi is missing, and life is crazy. What else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Flower

“Hey . . . look over there. Is that . . . ?”

“It is! It’s Kuchiki Byakuya!”

“Damn . . . he’s one hot little vampire.”

“Do you really think he’s as strong as they say?”

“Dunno, but he looks pretty delicate, even for a vampire.”

“Hn, I wonder why everyone’s so scared of him.”

“What do you say we go . . . test his strength?”

“Yeah, and maybe have a little fun with him.”

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” a voice came from behind the small group of male Hiketsu, causing them to turn around to see just who it was who had been listening in on their conversation.

A tall, fairly muscular, crimson-haired Anthro, a wolf-type if the russet tail and ears, and the ragged claws on the ends of his fingers were any indication, sat at the bar, his eyes closed, calmly sipping his drink as if nothing had happened. He was wearing a tight black tank-top, that showed off his tribal tattoos, and his toned form, some olive green cargo pants, with a white bandana tied around his forehead. His long crimson red hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and spilled down his shoulders rather elegantly. All in all, he looked like he hadn’t said anything, and the only indication that he’d been listening at all was the fact that his canine ears were turned in their direction.

“You say something, mutt?” one of the four Hiketsu asked challengingly. 

“Yeah I said something. I said you should think twice about messing with Kuchiki Byakuya.” The red wolf Anthro replied, a faint smirk raising his lips, though his eyes remained closed.

“Do you have any idea who we are?!” another one of the obviously young, and very arrogant group of Hiketsu intent on jumping the dark haired vampire who was sitting across the room at a private table, obviously waiting for something.

“Nope, and I can’t say I really care. I just thought I should give you a fair warning. Kuchiki Byakuya’s powers are only half the reason most Hiketsu are scared shitless of him.” 

Three of the four bristled at the red-haired Hiketsu’s callous and nonchalant attitude, but one of them, apparently the only one who had even a remote degree of common sense, held out a hand to hold his companions back, “What do you mean, only half the reason?” he asked slowly.

The smirk on the wolf-Anthro’s face widened, “Do you four have any idea who that guy’s mate is?” The following silence was all the answer the strange Anthro needed, a short, mocking laugh escaping him, his shoulders shaking with suppressed amusement. His eyes opened slowly, gleaming dark mahogany, and his gaze slipping back towards them, “His mate is Kenpachi-fucking-Zaraki.”

The four Hiketsu, a siren, two Anthro’s, one a cat, the other a snake, and fire-type meister, from the looks of things, all paled considerably. They’d heard the name Kenpachi Zaraki before, there wasn’t a person on the continent that hadn’t. “Y-You mean . . . th-that demon from the northern Darklands . . . ?!” the cat Anthro stammered.

“The very same. And let me tell you, he doesn’t like anyone touching what he’s claimed as his. He’d slice your heads off before listening to any excuses you fuckers might have about why you laid your hands on his mate. So, I say again, I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

“H-How do you know Kenpachi Zaraki is Kuchiki Byakuya’s mate?!” the siren snapped, his voice still shaking, as if he couldn’t make up his mind as to wither he was angry or scared. “Who are you?!”

“Me?” the wolf-Anthro asked, turning around in the barstool he sat on, “I’m-“

“Abarai!” a sharp voice cut him off, and the red-haired lupine man stared over the shoulders of the small group of Hiketsu where the very person they’d been planning to corner stood near the entrance to the bar.

Kuchiki Byakuya was not pleased, if his roiling, ice-cold aura could be considered an indication, and he glared at the Anthro with the incarnadine hair, obviously waiting for a reply. 

“Yeah, shacho?” the so-named Abarai asked.

“We’re leaving. I’ll be waiting in the car.” The dark haired vampire said icily, before turning on his heel and stalking out the door, people hurriedly making way for him as his aura stung their own.

Abarai let out a sigh, “Oh boy . . . looks like he ditched again. Shacho’s going to be steamed for the rest of the afternoon . . . .” he said mostly to himself. 

“Wh-Who . . . who **are** you . . . ?” the snake Anthro murmured, reiterating his companions earlier question, obviously in shock that their intended prey had so abruptly come up and talked to the unknown wolf-Anthro who had been condemning their plan from the beginning.

The wolf-Anthro grinned, showing off sharp teeth, and a wicked gleam in his eyes. He downed the rest of his drink quickly, and set his glass on the bar behind him as he stood up. “I’m Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya’s right-hand man.”

And without saying anything else, he left the bar to follow after his employer.

~

Okay, maybe saying ‘right-hand-man’ was a bit of a stretch. ‘Personal secretary’ would have been more accurate, but Renji wasn’t about to advertise that particular status to anyone, as it might damage his reputation. He got enough crap about it from Lilinette, who teased him mercilessly when he was at home “Ha! Ren-nii’s a secretary for the Hana-hime!” she would howl and crow repeatedly, until he finally managed to catch her, and give her a firm smack over the head or something, unless Starrk was home, in which case, the older wolf-Anthro would flatly tell his younger sister to shut her mouth before he shut it for her. The blonde girl would shut up long enough for him to get some work done, usually. 

The official title of his job was actually ‘executive assistant’, but whatever he was called, he was still the one man who worked closer with Kuchiki Byakuya, CEO and President of Kuchiki Corperation, than any other. Apparently, Kuchiki-shacho liked his no-nonsense attitude when it came to dealing with business contacts and random people who thought they were important enough to warrant a few minutes of the illustrious vampire’s time. Renji was the kind of person who, if instructed to let no calls through unless it was an honest-to-the-gods emergency, no matter how hard the caller tried to convince him that their situation was just such a case, he’d calmly say, “Kuchiki-shacho don’t want any of your shit right now, try calling back later.”

As far as Kuchiki-shacho was concerned, if it wasn’t important enough for the caller to overlook Renji’s blunt and unimpressed attitude, than it could wait for a couple of hours. Most people had learned that if Renji was manning the phone, Kuchiki Byakuya did not want to be disturbed. Byakuya liked that Renji wasn’t intimidated by titles and was utterly unimpressed by the arrogance of people who believed themselves to be the center of everyone’s universe. He didn’t care who was who when it came to doing what his boss had told him. It also was a plus for both of them that the red-haired Anthro was the childhood friend of Byakuya’s younger sister, Kuchiki Rukia. 

The job paid well, well enough that he and his lover, Starrk’s, salary was enough to allow the three of them, him, Starrk, and Starrk’s little sister, Lilinette, to live comfortably in a mid-sized home in the suburbs of Seireitei City, and to put Lilinette into one of the better known schools in the area. Starrk was a police detective, and a damn good one . . . if one could get him to pull together enough motivation to be so. They mostly gave him the cases no one else could solve, and without fail, within a week or two, they were solved and Starrk would be back to snoozing in his office.

Being Byakuya’s assistant wasn’t really that bad, except when the stoic vampire’s overpowering and obstinate lover, the powerful and uncontrollable demon swordsman Kenpachi Zaraki, decided to show up, looking for his mate, who often was not in the mood to be bothered, or rather, Byakuya was not in the mood to be bothered by his mate, who had more often than not, done something that had offended the dark haired man. Renji had long since given up trying to stop Kenpachi from entering Byakuya’s office, as it wouldn’t do any good whatsoever, but he’d gotten pretty good at calming his boss down after the man-beast had left, and tuning out the sounds of moans, grunts, and screams of the inevitable make-up sex that occurred. 

Those were the days he believed he wasn’t paid enough. But other than that, he just kept track of Byakuya’s schedule, took direct calls to his office, and organized his mail. Though, occasionally, he got to do interesting things, like beat unsuspecting Hiketsu who came into Byakuya’s office, not knowing that the reclusive vampire had more than just human employees, and that his office, known for its distinct lack of people who could potentially get underfoot, wasn’t entirely lacking in defense. Those were the fun days, where he got to go wild at work, though, if he broke too much of the décor, Byakuya would get pissed off. 

At this particular moment, however, Byakuya was pissed off, but it wasn’t his fault. Rukia liked to say that whenever her older brother was angry it was because of either Kenpachi, or him. She was usually right, but this time, it wasn’t his fault, which meant, that it was his boss’s mates fault. Once again, the demon swordsman had broken a lunch date with the beautiful vampire, and once again, Byakuya was positively livid about it. Renji wanted to sigh in exasperation. Honestly, he had no idea why the two of them stayed together, all they really did was piss each other off, argue, and have sex. But apparently, for whatever reason, they loved each other, and would rather live with their constant anger than live without each other. He wasn’t witness to what they did at home, but Renji would prefer it to remain that way. 

Their relationship kind of reminded him what his and his ex-boyfriend’s relationship was like, only way less over the top. Uryuu was definitely better at dealing with personal feelings than Kuchiki-shacho was, and Renji liked to think that he was nowhere near as bad as Zaraki was. Their relationship had been . . . strained most of the time, and eventually, both of them had agreed to part ways, but they were still friends, and met up or chatted with each other now and then. Last time he’d heard, Uryuu had hooked up with a demon, a well-known fiend-type named Shirosaki Hichigo. As far as Renji was concerned, Uryuu could do what he liked, but he still questioned why the light meister/fey hybrid had chosen a demon of all things. From what he’d seen, demons were nothing but trouble when made into mates.

“Kuchiki-shacho . . . can I get you anything?” Renji asked as Byakuya stormed into his office ahead of him, already expecting the sharp and cold reply of, “No, Abarai.” before the sleek mahogany doors leading into the huge high-rise office were all but slammed in his face. Renji’s russet ears drooped slightly and a sigh escaped him. “Yuuuuup. The rest of the day is going to be _fun_.” He grumbled, turning and going over to the large, partially enclosed area that he worked in, with his desk, computer, and phone at the very front, where he plopped into his rather comfortable office chair, and took the headset that was lying on the desk and replaced it on his head, adjusting the mic by his mouth, and logging back into his computer. The ‘call waiting’ light was already flashing, as the foyer director, a little spitfire flame meister named Hinamori Momo, began forwarding the calls, now that her boss had returned to Kuchiki Corp. Tower.

“This is the office of Kuchiki Byakuya, but he’s currently pissed off and doesn’t want to talk to anyone, so call back later. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Hiketsu, if anyone is a bit confused on that, is just a collective name for all the supernatural beings that exist. Anthros are basically humans with animal traits, if you haven't already figured that out. Meisters are like specialized sorcerers. Flame meisters can weild fire spells and spell-like abilities, and so on and so forth. There are different types of demons as well, as mentioned that Hichigo is a fiend-class. That will be elaborated on later, as will 'the Darklands'. There are more races of Hiketsu that will be introduced later on, and different types of some of the ones already in play. 'Shacho' is a title meaning 'president', basically. And, for those of you who might not already know, Lilinette called Byakuya 'Flower Princess' (Hana-hime).


End file.
